The skeletal system includes many long and flat bones. which, for example with respect to a human body, extend from the human torso. These bones include the pelvis, spine, humerus, radius, ulna, bones of the hand, femur, tibia, fibula, and bones of the foot. These bones are particularly exposed to trauma from accidents, which can cause complex fractures of the bones.
Bone plates and bone screws are common mechanical devices used to reattach fractured bones. The bone plates are usually placed longitudinally along the periphery of the long bone and have holes or openings through which screws may be inserted into the long bone transversely.
Once the bone plate is in place, however, it is often difficult to administer medication to the fractured site of the bone. In order to deliver medication to the bone, a large incision is sometimes made in the patient, such as near the bone, for accessing the whole fracture site. This may cause needless complications at the fractured site. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and method for treating a fracture site of a bone in a mammalian body without removing the bone plate.